The Rematch
by Ecrilthir
Summary: Red is tired off people claming he was 'Easily Defeated' by Gold and that All Kantoians are weaker than Johtoians, so he decides to make a plan, the Rematch of the Decade. Red Vs. Gold, and this time, Red won't go easy. One-Shot.


**Here is another Pokémon. Story, **

**Gold's Champion Team: Skarmory, Typhlosion, Gyarados (Shiny), Espeon, Machamp and Cloyster.**

**Red's Team: Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Lapras, Snorlax.**

**Blue's Team: Eevee, Charizard, Gyarados, Tyranitar, Siczor, Arcanine.**

**Lance's Team: Dragonite (x2), Gyarados, Aerodyctl, Kingdra, Flygon.**

**These are all Legal Moves that the Pokémon. can learn…. Maybe a little OP Pika though…..**

**Set 10 Years after HGSS. (Or 1 Year after B2W2)**

**Style: One-Shot, Maybe Turn into Two.**

It started as an ordinary day for Lance, Waking the Champion of Kanto and Johto, Gold Hibiki. He gritted his teeth as he had heard (In Great Detail) How he had Easily defeated a Trainer atop Mt. Silver then took the title from the former champion before he vanished in the storm. He then walked into his office to check his mail and wait for the league to open.

As he sat there considering leaving to try and find the 'Ghost Champion', an assistant walked in,

"Mr Lance Sir, you have a visitor" The Assistant told him, his reputation as the former champion of Johto serving him well.

"Who is it?" Lance asked broadly.

"He didn't give a name, just handed us this piece of paper and then left" The Assistant told him.

Lance jumped up and grabbed the letter,

_Lance, _

_I need you to bring Gold, Blue and yourself to Mt. Embers Peak, there I shall be waiting. _

_Red._

_P.s. Don't tell anyone, Even Gold. Blue can know if he asks._

Lance almost knocked the Assistant over when he rushed past to close the league and call Blue.

As he arrived at the Phone he dielled the Viridian Gym and outside he heard a Charizard Roar, he knew that Roar, Red's Charizard. Then he heard a voice emit from the phone,

_What?_ Came a call on the Phone

"Its Lance"_,_ Lance told the annoyed Blue.

_Oh, And what can I do?_ Blue asked.

"I'm Planning on Climbing Mt. Ember and was wondering if you would join me and the Champion"

_When?_

"Today, in around an Hour we leave"

_Sure, I'll join, hopefully get a glimpse of where Red used to train_

"See you then" Lance smiled ending the call and walking to the door, Karen, Koga and Bruno could have the day off today as he and the Champion left. He saw Gold yawning in the sun outside,

"Champion" Lance bowed slightly.

"Huh? Oh! Hey Lance" Gold called back, "What's up?"

"Me and Blue are going to Climb Mt. Ember, with your *Cough* Experience of Mountains we wondered if you'd join" Lance told him

"Sure" Gold Shrugged calling out a Skarmory, While Lance called out his Aerodatyl.

They climbed onto their Pokémon. and flew off towards Viridian. They saw a Charizard join their flight and Blue nodded to Lance, while ignoring Gold, not having forgiven him for defeating Red.

They flew for an hour while silent, then they reached the base of Mt. Ember, on One Island.

As they walked inside they saw many Fire types walking around avoiding the Trainers. They walked past Slugma's and Ponyta's till they reached a wall, they climbed up and up, past a nesting Ferrow with her baby Spearows and up to the top, where a lone figure waited on a platform overlooking a flowing river of Magma,

"No Way!" Gold Exclaimed,

"it's Red" Blue called.

"So it is" Lance smiled, seeing Red turn to face Gold, they both silently reached for a Pokémon.

"Go Machamp!" Gold called,

"…" Red replied, his Charizard appearing from behind him.

"Use Stone Edge!" Gold called, the Machamp blasted some earth apart and it flew at Charizard, Red smiled,

"…" Red looked over at Charizard and it charged a massive Fire blast,

Gold Noticed Lance and Blue both rush to one side as it blasted forward, hitting into Machamp and defeated it.

"What in Arceus name was that?" Gold asked,

"Blast Burn" Blue Replied, "The Ultimate Fire move"

"Wow, that's what Blast Burn looks like?" Gold asked and all three former champions Sweat dropped.

In the time it took Lance to tell Gold how idiotic he sounded now Red had recalled Charizard and had another Pokeball him his hand,

"Go Gyarados!" Gold called.,

"…" Red replied, sending out his ace Pikachu.

"Use Earthquake!" Gold called, hoping to defeat the small mouse.

"…" Red replied, Suddenly Pikachu was in the air Black Balloons on its back.

"What?" Gold asked,

"Substitute?" Lance asked Blue who nodded.

Pikachu then fell back down and landed gracefully and used Thunderbolt aimed at Gyarados, Defeating it.

"Return!" Gold called, "Go Espeon!"

"…" Red replied, Pikachu leapt into action using Crunch to defeat the Pokémon.

"No way!" Gold called, "Return! Go Typhlosion appear and use Fire Blast!"

The Powerful fire attack went off …. But in the wrong direction nearly hitting into Lance and Blue.

"…" Red smiled, Pikachu created a black Surfboard and a massive wave appear crushing Typhlosion under its watery weight.

"Return!" Gold called, "Skarmory Go!"

"…." Red smiled, the Pikachu ran forward creating pure electricity around him and slammed into Gold's Bird type, defeating it.

"Return!" Gold called, _What the Hell is going on? I beat him before!_

"Go Cloyster!" Gold called, "Appear and use shell smash!"

The Cloyster powered himself up and Red smiled, before Pikachu again charged head long into Battle defeating Cloyster with a single Volt Tackle.

"AND THE WINNER IS RED!" Lance called, cheered on by Blue,

Red nodded to Gold and called out Charizard, and flew off away from them

"What happened?" Gold asked, "How could I lose?"

"You need to learn a lesson kid" Blue told him, "You don't defeat Red, he lets you survive."

"So what now?" Gold asked Lance,

"Now, Red is the Champion of Kanto, while you retain the Championship of Johto" Lance told him, "Hmm, we need a new Elite Four of Kanto then"

"Ok, what will you do?" Gold asked,

"I'll transfer to Kanto again, Will can fill the missing spot in the Elite four" Lance told him, "I Also think we'll need a new Gym Leader"

"Why?" Blue asked,

"I Would think Red would approve of you Leading the Kanto Elite Four" Lance told him, "I'll take the next spot, then we can see if we can find two more… maybe Lorelei and my old friend can join"

"I though Lorelei quit?" Blue asked,

"Nah, she retired to get stronger. And try and find Articuno" Lance replied, "I'll give it a try"

With that Lance ran off to try and call/visit Lorelei.

**(1 Month Later, Kanto League)**

A young Trainer walked Past a large poster of the Kanto Elite four: Blue, Lance, Lorelei and A young hooded Trainer that Red himself was said to have trained with. Blue was standing looking down from the top of the poster, Lance was flying on his Dragonite, Lorelei on the ground her Dewgong launching an Ice Blast at the viewer. The Other Trainer stood the side, his Green hair visable along with a Golden cube on his chest.

He walked inside and found a large cue waiting to face the Elite four, most falling at Lorelei or the hooded trainer. He remembered facing the last gym, known as the moon gym and he could see why, so many powerful pokemon.

He walked to the back of the cue and looked up he saw the current Challenger about to face the hooded trainer.

"I am…. It does not matter my name, welcome to the Elite four, I hope your pokemon trust you, now let us hear them call to me!" The Trainer called, sending out a Unovan Pokemon.

"One day" The Trainer muttered to himself smiling waiting for his chance to face Red, The True Champion of Kanto.

**And done, Cookie to whoever guesses both the Full line up of the Kanto and Johto Elite fours and the new Gym Leader of Viridian**


End file.
